This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Exemplary drive modules are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0058855. The drive modules can be employed as a means for propelling a vehicle and/or as a means for enhancing the control of the vehicle through torque vectoring. The drive modules typically include an electric motor that transmits power to a transmission and a differential assembly to drive a pair of vehicle wheels.
In some circumstances, the motor in such drive modules can generate a significant amount of heat. It is known to use water cooling systems and air cooling systems to reject heat from the motor. Water cooling systems are typically expensive and require additional space in the vehicle to package the components of the water cooling system. Air cooling systems are typically less expensive, but are typically less effective than a water cooling system. Moreover, air cooling systems may require ducting or another means for directing air onto the motor to provide a desired level of cooling. While such cooling systems are satisfactory for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a drive module with improved cooling.